Pura
Pura is a tiger cub who was first introduced in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. In the levels of Orient Express and Midnight Run, Coco Bandicoot can ride him like Crash rides Polar in Crash Bandicoot 2, meaning he is Coco's pet. He helped Coco during her fight against N. Gin, making her spaceship more powerful as well, so that he can repay her. History Naughty Dog Era 'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped' Pura was first found in two various levels of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Coco rides him through levels of Orient Express and Midnight Run, back when the Great Wall of China was being built. He then helps in the battle against N.Gin on the moon, backing up Coco and making Coco's ship more powerful. He can also be seen in the ending inside Crash's house with Coco. 'Crash Team Racing' In Crash Team Racing, Pura is seen resting with Coco, when Nitros Oxide came to Earth. Pura's indigo/purple coloured kart has one of the best turning abilities and along with Polar and Ripper Roo is classed as a beginner in the difficulty mode. When the player chooses to play as either N.Tropy, Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe, Pinstripe, Penta Penguin or Fake Crash in Arcade Mode, Pura is the character out of the original 8 racers that's not included in the race. In the epilogue, Pura joined the Las Vegas tiger show of Zigfield and Floyd. His role came to end end when he opened his mouth "a tad bit too early". Stats: Speed: 2/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Turning: 5/5 Difficulty: Beginner Traveller's Tales Era 'Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex' Pura made a small appearance in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. He is seen in the opening cut-scene building a sandcastle on the beach, while Aku Aku was resting before the Elementals announced their presence. He is also seen at the bandicoots' house when Aku Aku returns from a meeting with Uka Uka. Pura is also seen entering Coco's lab. Like Polar in Warped, Pura disappears from the game and does not feature in any of the levels. His final appearance is in the true ending when Crash, Aku Aku, Coco and the reformed Crunch return home after escaping Cortex's space station. Pura's physical appearance has changed slightly, as he seems a bit smaller and now has whiskers. 'Crash Nitro Kart' Pura would later be a racer in Crash Nitro Kart. But, N. Trance kidnapped and brainwashed him along with Polar and Dingodile. Pura can be unlocked as a playable character. In order to unlock him, the player needs to perform 50 turbo boosts in adventure mode with Team Bandicoot. In the GBA version, he is replaced with Spyro. He has good turning like Coco, N. Gin, Polar and Zam but he is generally considered for Intermediate drivers as he has a higher speed. In Crash Nitro Kart, Pura is seen showing traits of cowardice. Examples of this are present when he has his head down during a particularly high jump. It is believed that this trait stems from being under the hypnosis of N. Trance, and is not present when he is not under his mind control. Pura appears to be much more insane and psychotic in this game, rather like Dingodile, and judging by his hissing sounds, more aggressive. In the ending for Team Bandicoot Polar is seen to of been released from N.Trance's mind control because he's relaxing on the beach with Crash, Coco and Crunch, and assuming Pura was released too, seeing as Pura, Fake Crash or N.Tropy are in no cutscenes for Crash Nitro Kart but its very likely he was released. Stats: Speed: 3/7 Acceleration: 4/7 Turning: 7/7 Difficulty: Intermediate Radical Entertainment Era 'Crash Tag Team Racing' There was going to be a costume for Coco in Pura's likeness but was cut and replaced with a Princess outfit. 'Crash Boom Bang!' Pura made an appearance in Crash Boom Bang as a playable character. In the game, he is now an anthropomorphic animal, and wears pants similar to Crash along with Polar. 'Crash of the Titans' Originally, Pura and Baby T were going to get kidnapped in Crash of the Titans, instead of Coco and Aku Aku. There is no concept art for them, however. 'Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2' Pura made his latest appearance in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2, where he is a playable character. However he did have a voice in this game, he says "Strike" when he hits another player while racing. Relationships Coco Bandicoot After helping Coco across the Great Wall of China and beat N. Gin, Pura became Coco's pet and the only one who's not under Crash's care. He can easily be said to be very close to her due to all the references to their bond. In Crash Nitro Kart, despite being brainwashed into racing for N. Trance, Pura does not show any signs of malice towards any of the characters, suggesting that he became a neutral character, rather than an evil one for this game. Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, Pura is male. * Pura was originally intended to be a panda bear in Crash 3, but he was too similar to Polar who is a polar bear, so Pura instead became a tiger. * In CTR, if the player selects an unlockable character in arcade mode, Pura gets taken out of the race (whilst all other characters race). * Pura has a voice box in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. * Pura's name may come from the word "pura", meaning "temple" in Indonesian. * "Pura" is actually a female given name in Spanish speaking countries, but this is not likely where his name comes from, particularly considering that he is male. * Pura originally had green eyes. However, in Crash Boom Bang, his eyes were changed from green to blue. * Pura has a purple kart in the European version of CTR and indigo in the American version. * Even though Pura is a tiger, he meows and makes noises like a cat; just like Polar barks like a dog. * Because of his shading of orange, meaning of name and his level location it is plausible that Pura could either be a IndoChinese tiger or a South China Tiger. * Some players consider Pura and Tiny to be related, though this isn't considered canon. * Pura has a default Inferno Island race time in lap the trial mode for Crash Nitro Kart which is strange, given that he doesn't appear unless played. Gallery Untitled.JPG|Early concept art of Pura and Coco. Tiger-color.jpg|Concept Art of Pura Chpura.gif|Pura running cocoandpura.jpg|Coco riding Pura imagesCAKV535U.jpg|Pura in Crash Team Racing Pura img.jpg|Pura's Icon in Crash Team Racing 276419_154585307950805_1161839097_n.jpg|Pura laying down Chpurawoc.jpg|Pura in The Wrath of Cortex Cnnkpura.png|Pura in Crash Nitro Kart Puraimage.png|Pura's Icon in Crash Nitro Kart chpuracbb.png|Pura in Crash Boom Bang! Puracbnk2.png|Pura's Icon in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 allPura.png|A compilation of Pura's appearances in the Crash Series Pura on N.Sanity Beach.PNG|Pura In N.Sanity Beach (Crash team Racing) puractr.png|Pura's kart stats in Crash Team Racing CrashBandicootCocoPura1a.jpg|Concept art of Pura and Coco CrashBandicootCocoPura2a.jpg|Concept art of Pura CrashBandicootCocoPura3a.jpg|Concept art of Pura Earth2.png|Pura, under N. Trance's mind control. puraepilogue1.png|Pura in the Crash Team Racing credits/epilogue. puraepilouge.png|Pura in the Crash Team Racing credits/epilogue. pura Japanese.png puraCTR.png Category:Characters Category:Team Trance Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Protagonists Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Playable Characters Category:Mounts Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Velo's Henchmen Category:Aku Aku's Allies Category:N.Trance's victims Category:Antagonists